HONEY AND HAN
by HollywoodandWine
Summary: Summary: Kim Junsu's unique laughter is the catalyst for one of the biggest (and most rewarding) adventures of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Honey and Han

Disclaimer: My avatar picture was the inspiration for this fanfic. It's dynamic, mysterious and romantic all at the same time. This is a work of imagination

mixed with a little KPOP, Fandom Scandal and should be taken as a story with a little something for everyone. There's even a hint of friendship based Yoosu.

All Korean language mistakes are due to yours truly!

 _Han (cultural definition): Han is a sorrow caused by heavy suffering, injustice or persecution, a dull lingering ache in the soul. But, ironically it also notes an enduring strength and a resilient nature._

"Love generates Love"-Rumi

Part I

Reflections of the Dance

 _April -2010_

Her name is Telisha Shaw and even though she is supposed to be working she's completely distracted by her thoughts. She is thinking about her decision to

help out Jeri with this showcase tour. Telisha is also thinking about her agent Erin and how she was adamant about pushing her to move from the dance

world to the acting world. "Erin really believes in me" Telisha thought wondering if she made the right decision to go back to dancing. But as she

absentmindedly missed a step and Jeri called her name she refocused and saw how hard everyone was working especially the members of the Korean boy

band JYJ. She had little knowledge of them, had tried to look them up on the internet but she still felt she didn't really know anything about them….

Hours later the practice session ends. For all her earlier distraction the day ended pretty well with some real hard core choreography being finalized. Telisha is

fidgeting in front of the dance room mirror as everyone is filing out. Her clothes are all black and kind of sexy as well. She's thinking that it would be a great

outfit to wear to the club. She brushes her hair out of her face wondering if she should cut her bangs again. Then she notices that someone other than herself

is reflected in the mirror with her. The man notices her at the same time and as their eyes meet they both burst out laughing. She turns as he puts his hand

in front of his mouth. Telisha remembers that his name is Jun…no Jun- _su_ as she watches his eyes dance a loud almost comical burst of sound comes out from

behind his hands..Eu Kyang Kyang! Telisha's eyes widen in alarm and she laughs even harder. They dissolve into a fit of giggles. As their mirth abates into

warm smiles she bows in an attempt to copy the behavior she noticed the boys doing when they met in the morning but miscalculates as Junsu extends his

hand to shake hers. They start laughing again as she awkwardly straightens and shakes his hand. Looking at him and the slight dimple that formed as he

smiled at her a strange feeling comes over Telisha. Somehow she felt like she had known him all her life. His dreams, likes and dislikes even his core beliefs

in that one moment felt like they were as familiar to her as her own. In that moment Junsu felt like a beloved friend.

With her smile widening and her deep dark almost black eyes sparkling like twin stars Junsu thought how beautiful she was, he wished so hard to be able to

tell her but he always felt _really_ uncomfortable speaking English. He had already noticed her soft and silky hair as it whipped about during rehearsal _and_ her

body. Oh my God! Her body! The bounce of her full breasts, the curve of her hips that just emphasized her glorious ass. He had tried desperately to hide the

fact that he couldn't stop starring at her from everyone but he knew that he failed miserably today. Every time she brushed past his eyes couldn't help

following her form. Watching her dance was hypnotizing. The power of her movements was impressive and yet the grace in her was never diminished by her

speed and precision. She made such cute faces while she moved like she was feeling every emotion with her whole body. Telisha attacked each sequence

with so much energy that Junsu sometimes felt openly challenged by her. The cool thing was that he liked the feeling of competition. The feeling of familiarity

was pretty overwhelming and oddly enough it reminded him of the first time he met Yoochun! Junsu could still remember how he could tell exactly what

Yoochun was thinking without either one of them having to say a single word. The sense of connection between himself and Telisha was all the more

surprising considering the language barrier. Having her smile so sweetly at him made his breath hitch in his chest but instead of feeling uneasy it felt

wonderful….

Telisha was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming because he was in bed with her. She barely had spoken two words to him and now he was here in her

bed, in her condo. Junsu smiled that splendid smile at her again as though to soothe her nerves. She was always having crazy dreams but this was too much!

"Chagiya" he whispered as he reached to brush the sleep tousled hair out of her eyes.

"What the fu….?!"

"Shh Shhh….dangsineul sarang haja."

"What?!"

He switches to English, "Sorry, let me love you."

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me in, remember?"

"No, I never…..I don't understand."

"Let me explain it to you."

He pulled the tangled blankets away revealing her pink tank top and panties. The cool air felt good on her heated body but his hands felt even better. He

stroked her so softly and it felt good to be touched with such gentleness. It was like he was worshiping her; even his eyes looked at her like she was the

most beautiful woman in the world. In every glance she felt adored. Then he leaned down and kissed her and all her questions melted right out of her head.

Junsu kissed her with the ease of long practice. His kiss seemed familiar somehow; it honestly felt like she had kissed him before and his taste was

unexpectedly evocative and addictive. Telisha's hands made their way into his hair and she moaned. The minute her mouth opened his tongue invaded first

tracing her inner bottom lip and then slowly rubbing against her tongue. His hands caressed her collar bone and she held her breath as they brushed the top

of her breasts. Telisha pulled back to look at him as he pulled her cotton tank top down to reveal her breasts. His eyes stayed steady on hers as he tugged

the cloth out of his way. As he looked down unashamedly eager to see her body, Junsu frowned. While her face and clavicle were beautifully detailed her

breasts appeared blurry and undefined. Junsu squinted harder but still her body remained out of focus. There was a loud buzzing that momentarily distracted

him. He turned to identify the source of the annoying noise and when he turned back Telisha was gone.

"Teli! Telisha!" He looked all the room…."Teli?"

It was a dream and he was alone. He was alone now but just moments ago he had held the most amazing woman in his arms. He'd tasted her, had inhaled

her honey spice scent and had felt her arms envelope him.

But in reality…..

 _It was a dream and he was all alone._


	2. Chapter 2

The night before the Vegas Showcase

Telisha can't sleep but knows she's got to get up super early the next morning. She reaches for her phone to pass the time…..

 _ **New York Showcase**_

Finally the day of the first show had arrived! All the troubles with the JYJ visas had threatened to end the entire tour but somehow the boys had made the decision to still perform for their fans regardless of the circumstances. Telisha heard the loud screams of the crowd as she and the others waited backstage. She looked over at Ryan and burst out laughing. He always looked super excited to be dancing. She pointed him out to Monique and all three shared a moment of laughter together while the MCs stirred up the crowd to a boiling point. The boys went out first but now it's her and Monique's turn, running out on that stage and seeing the JYJ fans for the first time surprised her because the audience looked just like the people on stage. There was a colorful mixture of all hues and races. Telisha had always thought her group of Ktown friends were a unique multicultural blend but here was a collection of all different shades of people and all were so passionate for the music. There was a sea of faces out there and all were different forms of life. Thinking about it was a little overwhelming because here is JYJ a Korean band in the United States singing music heavily based on Rhythm & Blues, Hip Hop and Soul and they're performing in both Korean and English and the audience are devotedly signing _right along with them_! The connection between JYJ and their fans was overwhelming Telisha felt like she was witnessing a mutual love affair. In which the members of the group were adored by their fans and then they in turn cherished the fandom for their unwavering love and loyalty. She had been all over the world and worked with the best in the business but she had never seen such a sense of community between artist and fans before. This was indeed something special. Overall the first showcase was a success although there were still some kinks to work out in the staging and the performances. Mickey kept bumping into her during _Get Out_. LOL! But Telisha felt the first show was a good one and when the team settled down a bit it would get better and better.

The rehearsals the weeks prior had been rushed but everyone had learned the choreography well, the only thing that made her nervous had been being around Junsu. The day she returned to the dance studio after the "dream" had been crazy. Even Junsu who was so normally laid back and cheerful had been tense and quiet. Telisha desperately wanted to take him aside and ask him what was wrong but somehow never got around to doing so.

As for Junsu, he tried to act like everything was the same when he arrived at rehearsal but to be honest memories from the dream kept getting in the way. Jerri was starting to run through the full dress rehearsals and Telisha's "outfit" was simply amazing! He had no idea how he was supposed to act around her so he tried to avoid her as much as possible. This proved to be literally impossible because his eyes followed her wherever she was in the room. Looking at her he wondered how she didn't have hundreds of men chasing her. "Actually, maybe she does", he thought there was no way he would know after all but to him there was something about Telisha that made him think that even though she was so beautiful and sexy she was someone who was still unjaded and in some ways inexperienced. His curiosity about her drove him so crazy he finally gave in and asked Jeri to invite her out to dinner one night. Luckily he had already made a habit of going out with a group consisting of his manager, Jeri and some people from the company, hopefully his request would look like a mere courtesy and Telisha would not suspect anything. Junsu listened at the door as Jeri told his sister Monique he was going out with the group again she nodded her head and began packing up her bag. Telisha was doing the same when Jeri stopped her and then told her of his request. Junsu could see her face from his position at the door but they couldn't see him. She looked genuinely surprised and then really nervous. The look on her face made him feel uneasy but then her expression cleared and he could hear her accepting the invite. He had always thought that a woman with a pretty voice was attractive and this idea went double for Telisha, her voice added to her already almost otherworldly beauty. As he heard them move towards the door Junsu quickly moved down the stairs to wait for them outside, it wouldn't do to look too eager!

Seeing Junsu in the car waiting for her and Jeri made Telisha nervous all over again and she almost tripped over her own two feet as they walked to the car. Jeri catches her arm and gives her a look. Telisha laughs to cover her embarrassment desperately hoping that no one saw her stumble her hope is replaced with blushes when Junsu promptly asks, "Are you okay?" as her and Jeri climb in to the car. Turning to him she tries to answer and just ends up laughing again and thank goodness he joins her. "There it is again!" She thinks, there is that connection again he probably knows how I am feeling but he is not judging me for it. "I like him" she admits to herself and wonders what he thinks of her. The car pulls off and there's a silence as everyone is busy checking their phones all the way to the restaurant. At the table Jeri makes everyone smile as he goes on and on about how well the rehearsals are going. Telisha is almost sure Junsu can understand most of what Jeri is saying but she notes that he can barely speak any English. "How am I going to get to know him if we can't talk to each other?" she wonders and settles for simply watching him, which is okay because he's already watching her. They smile at each other while the others are looking over their menus. Even though they haven't said a word to each other Telisha begins to relax and then after a while actually begins to have fun. Jeri is being is usual funny self, gossiping about various industry people and then the food arrives and everyone enthusiastically digs in. Watching Junsu devour his food Telisha is at first shocked and then quietly amused, "Man this guy is serious about his food!" she can't help but notice that he's getting food everywhere at; one point he even dropped his fork! Lol! For all his messiness she thinks it's adorable, the way he doesn't care that everyone can see his obvious enjoyment of his meal. When he finishes the very last bite he leans back in his chair looks at her and says, "Good!" The whole table erupts in loud boisterous laughter. The night ends on a high note with good vibes all around and when Junsu indicates that he wants her number Telisha gives to him because even though she has no idea how they will be able to hold a conversation she wants him to have it anyway.

 _ **Present Day**_

Thinking back to that first night brings a sweet smile to her face as she remembers how nervous she used to feel around Junsu as compared to now. Her phone is gleaming in the darkness of the room as she gazes at her old messages, "This was our first text" she murmurs to herself and the sound of her own voice makes her giggle. Since they are the only women on the showcase tour it made sense for her and Monique to share a hotel room so Telisha quickly quiets down but not before re-reading the text:

Junsu: Good night!

Telisha: You too! How do you say goodnight in Korean…?

Junsu: Jal Ja

Telisha: Okay….here goes my first Korean text…. Jal Ja Junsu! LOL!

Looking at the simple text now makes her realize that this was the first of many messages sent between her and Junsu…but she shuts down the phone because it's already 3 o'clock in the morning and tomorrow is Vegas Baby!


End file.
